Easy
by RoseAerin
Summary: Compared to me Ben had it so easy...


**Normally I don't do POV's but this chapter is just Kevin so I figured why not. I didn't put this in OFO just cause this was a POV, enjoy!**

**Kevin's POV**

"Everything okay?" asked Gwen.

"I'm fine," I replied.

She'd noticed how quiet I was, not Ben though he was to absorbed- hehe absorbed, get it cause I'm on his team and_ I_ absorb stuff… see what I did there? Well I think it's funny but anyways he was too busy with flipping through the Ultimatrix that he's had for a good year or two. After that I said good bye and got in my green and black beauty to go home mom was at work so I've just been hanging out in my room.

But I'm not okay I can't help but think this it bothers me, it doesn't make sense to me at all. Ben was the hero, the obnoxious kid that every girl fell for Ben is my best friend yes but sometimes I feel bad for Julie. Then again I'm not exactly the best boyfriend either considering I tried to kill Gwen.

Why? Why did Ben get to be the strongest out of us? It just wasn't fair some people might think it sounded babyish coming from _me _ but it's _not _fair. Benji has hundreds of aliens he can turn into, everyone loves him, it doesn't matter what Will Harangue says, it doesn't matter if Captain Nemesis despises him, everyone loves him.

_And _he's so strong in a fight all he has to do is call upon those stupid aliens and he can kick somebody's ass easy. No I don't want to beat him up or anything it's not that I need to be the stronger of us if I wanted to take him down all I'd have to do is twist his arm behind his back or something. No that's not it at all. Besides I could never to that to Ben he's like my little brother.

It's that Ben gets everything so _easy _the fame, the power, the love. He got super powers at the age of ten because of a watch that was stupid enough to think he was Max. His parents are always there for him he has cousins and his whole family's got his back. Everyone knows his name _everyone _'Tennyson as in Ben Tennyson?' I'm sick of hearing it.

But he's a good guy heck he almost died to save people, well aliens who hated him. I don't hate him I just want a _little _of what he has. I don't care if I'm known as a sidekick I'm kind of known as that anyway. All I want is to have kids not walk up to me and say 'I get why you're so mad look at you' or whatever that stupid kid said at the beach. Whether I still look like that or not kids wouldn't really like me.

All I want is people to care about me. Do I have a huge loving cuddly wuddly family? Hell no. And that's not what I want I don't want an annoying aunt (though I do have _one_) that's hugging me and crap I just want it to be more than my mom and I. I know, I know we've got Harvey but I always feel awkward around him it's pretty annoying.

And I don't want to carry my past around with me, it's chained to me and I'll have to carry around all my sins forever and believe me there's a lot of 'em. Once when we had to go up to some plumber headquarters there was a young woman there who looked me over as if I wasn't good enough and I could hear her whispering to Gwen.

'You're working with _him_? The bratty psycho kid that got thrown in the null void of all people _that guy _is on your team?'

But that sure as hell pissed Gwen off "Yes" she hissed "And I can already tell Kevin's much more smarter and kinder than you."

That seemed to shut the lady up, I just wish she could've said it to my face instead of chickening out and whispering to my red head, I-I mean Gwen. I was proud of Gwen but it still hurt a little _Him? _Their working with _me _the bratty psycho kid. Ben he'll never have to deal with that. It seems everywhere I go someone's gawking at me and talking about me in hushed voices.

Gwen wouldn't really understand neither would Ben _especially_ not Ben, ya know who would understand? My dad. I could talk to him about stuff like this he wouldn't treat me like Harvey did when we first met he was cautious, scared, now I'd probably shout boo at him a few times but he wasn't just nervous he was _scared _of me 'Emily now we can have some time to ourselves, You really should get that boy to see someone, He's what is it again an osmosian? He absorbs things? _He's _the boy you've told me about. The strange one.' When he first met me '_That's _your son?'

And if there were any parties he said I should stay upstairs like I'm some dirty secret they have to hide. 'Don't even _think _about touching that TV Kevin, Kevin what are you doing you can't heat up food, You _know _what could happen you could kill us all did you even _think _about your mother's safety?'

I don't wanna be talked about like I'm some bomb that's about to go off. And I don't wanna talk about Harvey anymore sure he got better but he still does it from time to time without even realizing it. It's created a lot of tension between us, I don't wanna be treated like a weapon. The only one who remotely understands is Gwen because if she's not careful she'll go anodite so _maybe_ she'd understand.

But Ben wouldn't. Ever. I'm the weakest of us three, but I could be stronger, stronger than Ben, and Gwen but it's not worth it. All I want is to know people care that they know I'm a human being too and they treat me like one that they _know _I'm a good guy. Ben doesn't have to go through any of this, compared to me he fits in great and of course everyone likes him, like I said earlier he'd never understand.

Knock, knock I heard on our front door luckily I'm close to it that way I can heard anybody trying to get in yes I know I'm paranoid. I walked towards the door and saw it was Gwen who I reluctantly opened the door for. We walked over to the beige couch, I was glad she hadn't said anything yet and then she had to ask.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing," I blankly replied we'd done this so many times I don't know why she wants to try again.

Gwen sighed "Seriously Kev, what's wrong?"

"I told you NOTHING," I said.

What? I was starting to get frustrated, but once the words were out I felt bad then I saw the hurt on Gwen's face. Her eyes gone glassy, how could I blame her? I'd hurt her so many time with words and hands, and I regretted every time so I was trying not to do it again but it wasn't working out too well.

"Oh," she simply replied.

"Gw-Gwen-"

"It's okay Kevin, really I can see you need some time," she interrupted.

To some people that look on her face, her eyes looking off into the distance slightly glassy eyes and a tight frowning holding her together, she looked annoyed other than that fine. But not to me I could tell Gwen was frustrated, angry, and a little upset, who was I to blame her she'd tried to help me and I'd yelled at her.

"Gwen _please _wait a min-"

"Kevin I gotta go your stressed I'm stressed I just wanted to talk to you but I can see your busy, never mind I'll talk to you tomorrow bye Kevi-"

"Don't leave!" I shouted as if my life depended on it.

Which it did in a way she was one of the main reasons I got up in the morning, why I _wanted _to live her family, and mom, were my everything. Well okay it was more just Ben and Gwen but still. Gwen's dad was probably just talking to me about having sex and what not to freak me out, which I guess from his perspective would be pretty funny, maybe I'd do that as a dad. Anyways, it was just they made it kind of obvious they didn't trust me very much. Nor did they always like me.

Gwen turned around a little surprised at the sudden urgency in my voice, she walked away from the dark door that's mainly why I was mad, _not_ upset. People walked in the door and stay there for awhile then one day they slam it shut and I turned dark. Or in my case of leaving I destroyed it, destroyed myself. This just made we want Gwen by my side more.

"Pl-please don't leave me," I said I sound scared and a little upset I hope Gwen doesn't notice.

"Kevin? You sure nothing's wrong _now_?" asked Gwen.

"Just, just please don't leave me, please," I replied.

Gwen walked back to the beige couch and sat down next to me. Was I about to go all sappy on her? Hell no. I was scared shitless about most of these things but I wasn't upset, much. She looked at me, waiting for an explanation damn it I hated this, looking like I needed comforting from Gwen and yet I wanted it. It felt so good to talk to someone. But I didn't like being upset, always having something crappy to focus on. But Ben was so strong and people obviously cared more about him I wasn't about to let the little squirt be stronger than me emotionally too.

**No POV**

"I won't leave Kevin, I promise," she said.

She kissed him her soft lips touching his, Kevin put his arms around Gwen and he could feel her smiling during the kiss. Their mouths familiarized themselves with each other both relaxed Kevin pulled back and Gwen looked confused only for him to kiss her again, repeating the process pulling back only to kiss Gwen each kiss longer than the last.

"Kevin….. stop tea-…. " she laughed " stop teas-…stop teasing….… me."

Kevin laughed after they both caught their breath. She looked at him with her dark emerald eyes. Her pink lips turning up at the corners which made Kevin want to kiss her again, he did. Gwen gave him a hug, Kevin was aware she knew he wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

"Not yet?" she said.

"Not yet," Kevin replied.

She sighed of content and held the ex-con's hand "Well do you feel any better Kevin?"

He smirked "Much."

Gwen laughed as she scooted closer to him on the couch with his hand resting on her shoulder both happy just to be in each other's presence. Kevin smiled maybe his life wasn't so great at times but Ben was a good guy and he would never switch places with him Kevin would never want Ben to go through the same things he did. There was one thing he had that was all that Ben had and more, Gwen.

**Yes it was a little angsty at times but hey that's the fun of writing, you can do so much different stuff. I've never done a POV before so I hope you don't think I messed up Kevin's character. Since I'm feeling nice I guess I'll put in a vid though it's not a music video but still good… **_**Kevin highlight reel (he is a hero ) **_**well it's got **_**some **_**music in it**


End file.
